Love story
by Like a maze
Summary: I rewrite the story. I think that it's better. But the plot will be the same though. Ulquiorra was heart broken. When Grimmjow come into his life. What will happen? Rate M for later chapter


Hi this is my first story :) I hope that you like it (it's yaoi don't like? please x)

I edit everything, coz I think that the story is going WAY too fast. I hope you guys understand. Haha I hope you enjoy the new version. Haha. If you don't then just review and I will sort it out. Hahha. It's been a while, since I last updated. Forgive me. TT^TT . I am very busy. But I am free. I will try, try, did I said it twice? Yeah. So I will try to update as regularly as I can. I hope you enjoy it. Oh one more thing. The plot of the story will still be the same though. 3 kiss~

Ulquiorra was drag out from his dream by sensei's loud booming voice. "Students! Listen! We're having a brand new student, fresh from England. Please welcome, Grimmjow!" A blue-electronic-hair guy walk in. His shoulder was broad and muscular. There was not even a crease in his crisp new uniform. His blue eyes make everyone felt at ease even though there are a sign for mischievous in it."Hello. Me name is Grimmjow!""Ok. Guys! You must try to teach Grimmjow proper Japanese ok? Good! Grimmjow,Go and grab a seat." Grimmjow was walking toward the place where Ulquiorra is sitting. "Would mister mind if me sit here?" He politely ask. Ulquiorra nearly burst out laughing. But he didn't, his face controlling training have been paid off. Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulder. Grimmjow didn't take a seat, he just stand there, waiting for an proper answer. "Would mister mind if me sit here?" He repeated his question. His mother is from Japan but his father wasn't. So he don't know how to speak Japanese properly. So it came out to be so awkward but when Grimmjow talk like that, he seems to be cute. "No." "Thanks."

Ulquiorra felt a vibration on his pocket. It was his mobile phone. His heart swelled when he see the name of the sender. It was Ichigo from the next class. His current boyfriend. The one that occupy every centimeter of his heart.

Ichigo: Hey! So bored. What are you doing? Miss me? No? But I think that I miss you already..

That message made Ulquiorra blushed like mad. He blushed so furiously that even the tip of his ears turn red. They've been dating like two months before they both agree to be lovers. Tomorrow will be their second anniversary together. Ulquiorra look around to see if the teacher is staring at him or somewhere around him. But he was completely unaware that there's a person next to him.

Ulquiorra: I am sitting. Haha I don't miss you. But I always think about you. Haha. Tmr's the day right?

It took a while before his phone vibrate again.

Ichigo: Shit! Nearly got busted. Got to go already. Bye~

Ulquiorra was confused. Normally Ichigo would be excited with him. But this time he completely change the anniversary subject. _So there must really be something wrong with him._ Thought Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: Bye. C U canteen. 3

Ulquiorra spend the rest of the lesson looking at the window. Counting the cars passing by.

Ulquiorra's face lit up at the sound of the dismissal bell. _Finally, it's recess_. Thought Ulquiorra. He quickly get up and pack his stuff and left the classroom without looking back. He headed straight for the canteen. It is an air-con. canteen. For each store there was a long snakelike queue. He scanned the sea of faces and finally spotted his orange hair love. He flushed and dart across the canteen toward his lover. "Hey! Why so late?" "Sorry, the teacher is keeping us in for a while." "Got something to talk about." "What is it about?" "Us." Ulquiorra quickly nod. Ichigo lead them towards the most beautiful part of the school, the rooftop. You can see all the city's view from there. It's the place that Ichigo asked Ulquiorra to be his lover. "Hey, I think that you have been overprotective to me." "Really? I didn't realize." "It annoys me. What's wrong just tell me." "Nothing" "Nothing mean have thing so split it out.""Okay! Okay! I'm just jealous. You suddenly stop paying attention to me." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Grow up! There's no happy ending! Open your eyes from your fantasy and see the real world!" Ulquiorra's face fell. _So... This is the real you.. _That thought ran throgh Ulquiorra's mind."Let's break up. You're too childish." "Is this a late April's fool joke? Haha. You nearly trick me.""What do you think? Do you see me laughing. You're so stupid. How can I fall for this stupid person? God!" Ulquiorra was slapped by his words. Ulquiorra kept quite. Slowly, he buried his face in his hands with tears rolling down. Hiding, not wanting Ichigo to see. Ichigo walked away.. Not looking back, not even a single glance..

Ulquiorra have no more appetite to do anything else. He quickly went to his locker and take his stuff and took off. He wasn't aware that there's a person who heard everything and was following him. He board the bus and sit down on not vacant seat. He lean towards the window. His eye reddened and turned moist, tears brimmed in his reddened eyes. When tears started to roll down his red eyes. A handkerchief was offered to him. He look at the handkerchief owner. He was shocked to see that it's Grimmjow. "What's wrong? Why is mister crying?" Asked Grimmjow as he slowly pat Ulquiorra on his back slowly traveling up and down. Overwhelmed with self-pity, he broke into a loud, uncontrollable sobs which slowly escalated into wails. He forced himself onto Grimmjow and hug him as tightly as he could. Grimmjow slowly calmed Ulquiorra down.

Ulquiorra finally come back to his sense. He immediately push Grimmjow away. "Thanks." He muttered under his breathe."Why are you here?" "me just want to return mister mister mobile phone." Ulquiorra looked at the phone. That phone. The couple phone that he and Ichigo have the same. He took it from Grimmjow's hand and throw it on the floor. That action make the passengers of the bus turn and look at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra continue his action without caring about anything. He continuously step onto the phone until the screen crack and the camera break. It was very satisfying to Ulquiorra. But that feeling wasn't enough to Ulquiorra. He fumbled his school bad and took out a photograph. It was Ichigo's photograph. In his fury, he tore the photo into halves, then quarters and finally reduced it to a million fragments. Everybody is looking at him. Grimmjow quickly took action. He rang the bell signaling the driver that he will be going out of the bus. After the bus finally come to a stop, he drag the temporary not-so-good-in-the-mind Ulquiorra down the bus.

Ulquiorra was trying to make Grimmjow let go of him. But Grimmjow wouldn't budge. After a while, Grimmjow was speechless when he saw the famous shopping centre right before his eyes. He was in a daze. Ulquiorra took this advantage to run away from Grimmjow. Grimmjow ran after him. He's in the track and field team back in England so Ulquiorra have no chance against him. When Grimmjow caught Ulquiorra and out his arms around him to prevent him from escaping again, he notice that Ulquiorra was staring at the fruit store furiously. He don't know what's wrong with it. But when he follow Ulquiorra's eyes he discovered that Ulquiorra was staring at the strawberry. Grimmjow cough to get Ulquiorra's attention. Ulquiorra look at Grimmjow who is putting his arms around him, questioningly. "Why is mister staring at the red thingy?" "Oh. Don't you know that the red thingy is Ichigo?" _What do this guy know? He don't even know how to call a strawberry. Ichigo in japan is Strawberry. _Thought Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was annoyed and point to the strawberry and said "Ichigo." _Oh my god! Lord! Please save this man. He is turning crazy. He said that the Strawberry is that guy. I don't understand. He must be seriously effect by the incident. _Thought Grimmjow. "Is mister baka? The red thingy is Strawberry. Not Ichigo." Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow in disbelieve. Ulquiorra tried to communicate in english with Grimmjow. However, english was his worst subject ever so the conversation turn out to be like this:

Ulquiorra: "Err.. Mr. Grimmjow.. The red thingy is Ichigo."

Grimmjow: "Ahh.. you can speak english. I am so happy. Finally I found someone who can do that. Ahh. Do you know what? You are calling the Strawberry, Ichigo. Please come back to your sense."

Ulquiorra: -*- -(Confused) "Er.. I don't understand what Mr. Grimmjow is talking about."

Grimmjow: "You-are-calling-the-strawberry-,-ichigo!"

Ulquiorra: "But Ichigo is Strawber-reee"

Grimmjow: "No it's not."

Ulquiorra: "(started to talk in japanese) Fuck you! I don't know what you are talking about and you don't understand me. Fuck it! God Damn it! Ichigo in Japanese is Strawber-reee"

Grimmjow: "I don't understand what you are talking about! Ahh! What to do. We're communicating in different language. "

Grimmjow started to do a hand conversation. Which Ulquiorra can understand. Ulquiorra explain in the hand language that ichigo in japanese is strawberry. And Grimmjow finally understand. After Ulquiorra have explain to Grimmjow, he push Grimmjow away and rush towards the fruit store. He grab hold of the tray of strawberry and started to pour it on to the floor after it reaches the floor. He jump on it and started to smile like a mad man. The seller was shocked by his action. Since when he was born, the most weirdest thing he ever see is two death gods fighting each another on the sky. But this is definitely going to be on the top chart. He tried to stop Ulquiorra but on avail. Grimmjow pull Ulquiorra from where he was standing and started to drag him out of the shop. He call a taxi and got up after pushing Ulquiorra inside. When the seller come back to sense, he was so shocked how the hell can he explain to his boss about the mess. If he tell the truth the boss would started to laugh at him. So what should he do? God help me!

Ulquiorra was tired so he just sleep. Grimmjow looked at the sleeping boy. He look so harmless and innocent. But when his eyes is open he's the real devil. Upon reaching Grimmjow's apartment, he nudged Ulquiorra, but he was a very,very deep sleeper, so there will be nothing affecting Ulquiorra except for his personal alarm clock. After a while, Ulquiorra is still not moving. Grimmjow carry him in a bridal style and go to him room.

_It's seriously going to be a very long night. _ Thought Grimmjow.

Do you like it? Hahahah I hope It's nice please review~

Like a Maze~


End file.
